Unbreakable Love
by Death Eaters Rule
Summary: Bellatrix just broke out of Azkaban, Draco brings home a new girlfriend who Bellatrix takes a liking to. Story is based off role play and will be really long. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This fanfic is based off a role play with Bellaminion who is no longer on fanfiction but will eventually return with a new account.

* * *

It was the first day of the winter holidays and the students had been let out of Hogwarts until a week or so after Christmas. A Slytherin couple got off the train and appariated. One was non other than Draco Malfoy who was 16 years of age, beside him was his girlfriend, Amber Flame. She had just turned 16 a few months ago and as far as anyone knew, she was also a pureblood. Soft snow was starting to fall and sticking to Amber's long, wavy brown locks as well as Draco's very blond ones. Amber was going to spend the holidays with Draco and his family this year. She had spent the summer with them the year before, but this time would be different; this time Draco's aunt Bellatrix would be here as well. She had only recently broken out of Azkaban and was insanley devoted to Lird Voldemort which sparked interest within Amber and scared the living daylights out of the young Malfoy.

In the foyer sat Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, the later drinking a glass of white wine in an armchair by the roaring fire. Bellatrix on the other hand, she was watching out the window and noticed two teenagers come throygh the gates. "It looks like we have some company Cissy, maybe I will finally be able to have some fun."  
Narcissa set her glass of wine down on the table and went to the window to see who was coming. "Bella, that's just my dear Draco and his girlfriend Amber, they are staying here fir the holidays and don't you dare hurt either of them." Narcissa sent a firm look at her sister who rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah sure Narcissa, I won't harm them at all." The whole thing being said with her infamous smirk upon her face.  
Before Narcissa could reply a knock was heard on the door. "Igor get the door!"  
"Yes mistress, Igor lives to serve the Malfoy Family."  
Narcissa went back to the armchair to take a sip of her wine while Bellatrix ungracfully drops into the one across from it and having one of her legs dangle over the arm of the expensive chair.  
"Mistress, Master Draco and Lady Amber have arrived." Igor disappariated and Amber and Draco walked into the room.  
"It's good to see you again Mother, Aunt Bella." Draco breifly hugged Narcissa and nodded at Bellatrix who was still draped in the chair.  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your ickle friend?" Bellatrix smirked, causing Draco to turn pink with embarrassment. "Oh, um Aunt Bella, this is my girlfriend Amber Flame; Amber, this is my Aunt Bellatrix." Draco said the last part even though he knew Amber was fully aware of exactly who his aunt was.  
Meanwhile Amber was looking at the dark witch with slightly wide eyes, drinking in every detail about her. Her eyes were as black as her family name, her raven ringlets tumbled down her shoulders in a messy, yet sexy way. Her dress was what Amber could not take her eyes off of. It was as black as the blackest friesian horse and was detachted at the sleeves and had a leather corset, which pushed up her chest. "Uh, nice t-to meet you Madam Lestrange." Amber squeaked.  
Bellatrix rose from the chair and walked over to Amber. "What's with the stutter sweetie, do you think I am attractive or something?"  
"Aunt Bella leave her alone, she just-"  
"Silence!" she cut him off. "Let her speak for herself Draco."  
"No- well yes- I-I mean yes your very pretty but I'm just nervous being in the presence of one of the greatest witches in exsistance." Amber said, using her cunning Slytherin skills to lie but still speak the truth.  
"Good answer girlie. Keep this one around Draco, she has a good head on her shoulders."  
Narcissa came to stand beside her sister. "Draco, I believe your father wanted to speak with you but he had to leave to carry out a mission for the dark lord so you two should go off and get settled in." she smiled at them.  
"Yes mother."  
"Yes ."  
Amber and Draco both left to go upstairs and once they were out of ear shot Amber let out a sigh of relife.  
"My aunt has that effect on a lot of people." Draco said knowing that Amber was attracted to both boys and girls. "You know the scaring you part but also taking your breath away." he paused for a second. "Or so I've heard." he quickly added.  
Amber smiled a little but secretly wondered if the effect it had on her was stronger than it should have been.

Narcissa had seen the way Amber looked at her sister and knew she had fallen for her. Even though Bellatrix had spent 14 long years in Azkaban, she still had the looks everybody in Hogwarts used to fall for.  
Bellatrix had dropped back into her chair and noticed the look in her sister's eyes. "Cissy, what are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing Bella, I'm just remembering our days at Hogwarts."  
"Why? That is the past and doesn't need to be thought about."  
"I don't know, I just like to think about things when they seemed so perfect." Narcissa smiled slightly when she thought about her other sister.  
Bellatrix decided to look into the blonde's mind at this moment. "Stop thinking about her! She is a blood traitor and not worth a moment of our thoughts!"  
"She was our sister Bella but fine."  
The room was quiet for a few moments. "That girl Ember, she is pure right?"  
Narcissa sighed. "It's Amber not Ember and yes she is pure."  
"I think I am going to rest Cissy, or maybe a bit of muggle hunting."  
"Go ahead and rest but don't go out, everyone is looking for you and the others who escaped."  
"Don't worry about me Cissy, worry about that husband of yours; he is slipping out of the dark lord's graces." Bellatrix smirked slightly. "Well goodnight Cissy."

* * *

**A/N** thank you for reading me and my partner worked hard on this so i hope you all give us good feed back thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Around 9am Bellatrix and Narcissa were eating brekfast at the table along with Lucious who was keeping quiet, while reading /The Daily Prophet/. The three were soon joined by Amber, Draco and Athena, the youngest Malfoy.  
"Did you all sleep well?" Narcissa asked sweetly.  
"Yes mother." Draco said casually  
Amber breifly nodded even though she was awake until sunrise, thinking about the dark witch sitting in front of her.  
"Yes momma, I slept well. How about you aunt Bella, did you sleep well?"  
"Hey if it isn't my favorite neice, Thena, come give your favorite aunty a hug." Bellatrix said in her baby voice.  
"I would but mom told me not to go to you if you talk like that."  
Bellatrix glared a little at her younger sister.  
"Don't give me that look Bella, I don't want you to hurt my little baby."

The rest of brekfast carried on with coversation between the three Malfoys and Lestrange with an occasional comment from Amber or Lucious.  
"Athena, finish your toast then go upstairs and get ready. I am taking you to Diagon Ally to get a dress for a ball we will be hosting." Narcissa said, drinking her coffee.  
"Okay mother, but I'monly staying at the party for a little bit, so nothing fancy." Athena said, nibbling her toast.  
"Nonsense, your a Malfoy, you deserve fancy." Narcissa fussed. "Amber, would you like to come with us?"  
"Huh?" Amber quickly peeled her eyes off of Bellatrix and looked at Narcissa.  
"Would you like to come shopping with Athena and I?"  
"Oh no thanks, I have potions homework to do."  
Draco raised an eyebrow since Amber was very advanced in potions and had finished all the homework for the year over a month ago. Amber saw Draco about to open his mouth to question her but it snapped shut again when she gave him a sharp kick in the leg.  
"Okay, well lets get you ready Athena, and Bella, dont do anything." Narcissa warned before dissapoearing with Athena.  
"Well since Cissy left I am going to the library to get some things I left there and maybe read a few of thise dark arts books Lucious has, that is, unless you two want to go have some fun with me." Bellatrix purred, directing her gaze at Amber whos' face flushed.  
"Define 'fun'" Amber quoted 'fun' with her fingers.  
"Does it really matter when your choices are being stuck in a stuffy old manor all day or having some death eater funwith me dear? And what about you Draco, are you going to man up or be a coward like your father?" she smirked while twirling her wand in her hand.  
Amber perked up hearing 'death eater' but Draco knew better than to join them so he made an excuse to leave.  
"Seems like your boyfriend is a coward lime his father, now how would you like to meet the dark lord Ember?"  
"Really?" Amber was shocked but excited, too excited. Without thinking, she hugged the dark witch but pulled back so fast she practically jumped. "Ah, sorry.." she looked at the floor while rubbing the back of her neck.  
Bellatrix's facial expression was unreadable but she didn't look impressed. "Don't do that again and we won't have any problems alright?"  
Amber nodded.  
"Good, and my dear sister told me alot about you you know. I'm sure he would be pleased to have you join our ranks, all you have to do is prove yourself. Now lets go." she grabbed Amber's hand and they appariated to Voldemort's HQ.

After appariation Amber wobbled uneasily and was a slight shade of green. "Thanks for the warning." she mumbled.  
"Now when you are in his presence, bow until he tells you to rise and say yes my lord when he addresses you, do you understand?"  
Amber nodded. "Yes Madam Lestrange."  
"Good." Bellatrix walked up to the gate and showed the guard on duty her mark and he let Amber and Bellatrix pass by. Bellatrix lead Amber to a door and knocked on it, waiting for a reply.  
Amber swallowed hard, realising how nervous she was.  
"There is no need to be nervous girl, just remember what I told you and nothing bad will happen to you; just keep quiet until he talks to you."  
They heard a sign of approval to go in and they both walked up to a thrown and bowed.  
"Good evening my lord, I am sorry if I disturbed you."  
Voldemort nodded. "Rise Bellatrix, and you as well girl. Who is this you have brought with you Bella?"  
"She is the reason why I am here my lord. I believe she will make a perfect addition to the cause."  
"Is that so..tell me your name girl."  
"Amber Flame my lord."  
"And what is it about you that Bellatrix here thinks makes you worthy to bear my mark Amber Flame?"  
"I..uh." Amber looked at Bella for help.  
"She is an animagus my lord, a white wolf I believe. My sister tells me she is very smart and excells in potions and defense against the dark arts as well as care of magical creaturers my lord."  
"Is this true Amber? And you are an unregistered animagus, yes?"  
Amber nodded and blushed slightly. "I am at the top of my class in those three subjects and yes I am unregistered. Only four people know about my animagus form."  
"Can they be trusted? I know Bellatrix and Narcissa know, but who else does?"  
"Well as you said Madam Lestrange and know and the other two are my boyfriend Draco and my friend Luna Lovegood."  
"Lovegood, she is one of Potter's friends is she not? Do you have any relation with Potter?"  
Bellatrix gave Amber a look since Narcissa disn't tell her who else knew.  
"She isn't very close to Potter my lord, she can be trusted and I hate Potter just as much as the next person to wear your mark."  
"I think you are right about this one Bellatrix, come here girl and hold out your left forearm. It is time for you to be marked."  
Amber walked forward and saw a smile on Beatrix's face, but it vanished so quickly she thought she might have imagined it. Amber then held out her left arm for Vdemort to brand with the dark mark. As Voldemort traced his wand tip over Amber's pale skin, tracing out the mark the sound of her burning flesh filled the room. She clenched her jaw in pain, trying her best to stay quiet and stealing a glance or two towards Bellatrix.

Bellatrix watched the girl, shocked that she stayed quiet and felt proud of her somewhat.  
'Maybe she will mane a good apprentice, somebody I can train and have be almost as powerful as me.' Bellatrix thought to herself.  
"Now Bellatrix, I will have you take Amber on her first mission once I give it to you later, for now leave me."  
"Yes my lord." Bellatrix and Ambef bowed one more time and apparaited to the foyer back at Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here is the next chapter hope you all like it please review thank you**

Once they were back at the manor Bellatrix turned to Amber. "It's your choice whether or not you want to tell Cissy or Draco, I won't stop you, but be very careful at Hogwarts and if you do tell anyone there, thry must be 110% trustworthy. I will come and collect you later for a little mission I have for you, understood?"

Amber nodded. "Yes, I understand, but I don't think I will tell anyone, including Draco and I would be thankfull if you didn't tell your sister either."

"You think I tell my sister everything, but I swear I have a trunkload of stuff she doesn't know." Bellatrix started out but stopped in the doorway and turned to Amber. "Oh and if you fail me, I /will/ kill you." she left that hanging in the air for a few moments. "Have a nice day Amber." she said in her baby voice and left the room

Amber gulped and left upstairs to her room and locked the door, even though it would not help much if Bellatrix decided to come barging in.

Bellatrix also went upstairs to cross paths with her neice. "Oh Athena, come here for me dearie." she looked at Athena who slowly started backing away.

"Actually my mother wanted to see me, so I should go to her right away." Athena spoke, quietly but firmly

Bellatrix shook her head. "Now Athena, it's not very nice to lie to your elders."

"I'm not lying Aunt Bella, I really just-"

"Imperio!" Bellatrix quickly cut her off. "Now tell me what you wanted to do."

"I wanted to come to your room with you and talk." the little blond spoke flatly, with a glazed look in her eyes.

"BELLATRIX! Realse her of the spell this instant!" Narcissa shreiked after coming up the stairs and running into them.

"Awh, you always ruin my fun Cissy." Bellatrix realesed Athena of the curse. "Happy now?" she sneered, crossing her arms.

"Yes I am, now leave her alone Bella." Narcissa warned and took Athena to her room.

Once they were gone Bellatrix scoffed and went into her own room, slamming the door rather loudly.

* * *

A few hours later it was dinner time and everyone was at the table except Amber; this made Bellatrix curious. "I'm not that hungrey, goodnight everyone." Before anyone could say anything, Bellatrix left to go upstairs, leaving them all confused. She silently slithered into Amber's room and saw the young girl standing out on the icy balcony. By the way Amber stiffened her hand around her wand, Bella could tell that the young death eater knew of her presence. "It's smart to always have your wand on you you know." Bellatrix smirked as Amber jumped.

"I thought you would be at dinner with everyone else?" Amber asked sounding suspicious.

"Really that's what you thought? Well personally, I can go without meals on and off for about 14 years, but I don't see why you would want to?" Bellatrix sat on the edge of Amber's green and silver bed. "Now get your arse down there and eat something before I crucio you; we are going on a little mission later and you can't concentrate if your stomach is grumbling!"

"But I'm not hungrey, and also I am Slytherin's subsitute seeker for when Draco can't play and he always tells me I shouldn't eat before a match because it makes one sick." Amber sounded confused

"Well there is quite a difference between a petty game of quittage and death eater missions!" Bellatrix, being so skilled in legimacy, caught something go through Amber's mind. "Really? He doesn't let you eat for days at a time! Come downstairs, you are going to eat something whether you like it or not!"

Amber swore inside her head and then realised Bellatrix probably caught that too. "Fine…"

"Language young one, and you will get used to me being in your head soon enough. After our mission we will work on your Legimacy and Occlemence skills; it's important to know what your opponent is going to do." Bellatrix said walking behind Amber just before they entered the dinnibg hall.

Through dinner Amber saw how Draco was looking at her so she ate as little as possible but enough to satisfy Bellatrix. After they both left into the foyer. "Since you are underaged, give me your wand ans take this one. We can't have you being tracked and thrown in Azkaban. We are going to the Lestrange Manor, I have a nice little training room set up there." Bellatrix apparated them to the Lestrange Manor and to the training room. Once there, the dark witch stepped away from Amber and pointed her wand at the young girl who's eyes widdened.

"Madam Lestrange?" Amber's already pale skin paled even more, making her look ghost white.

Bellatrix smirked. "Time to test out how you can take an unforgivable." her grin widdened and her eyes had an insane glint as she screamed one of her favorite words. "CRUCIO!"

-

**A/N: Sorry that was so short, but it was written on a faulty ipod and I have a sudden urge to make myself an omlet. The next chapter will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
